<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just One Hint! by otomiyatickles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782935">Just One Hint!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles'>otomiyatickles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Married Couple, Married Life, Teasing, Tickling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:08:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko and Sokka are celebrating Christmas and even after being married for a few years, Zuko is still absolutely terrible at giving gifts and even worse at keeping them a secret. This year he thinks he finally has the perfect gift and he refuses to even give a hint! Sadly... his husband knows a few ways of getting his darling firelord to talk!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just One Hint!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/gifts">ragewerthers</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Squealing Santa for @ragewerthers! Deaaaaarrr!! Surpriiiise! Or maybe not... Hahaha. Our fandoms match way too well for us not to be a match, riiight? Anyway I wrote this fic for you with lots of love! I adored all of your prompts but of course I couldn’t let this chance slip to finally write a Zukka fic which I’ve been longing to do for a long time. I only changed the location in your prompt, other than that I stuck to it^^. I hope you like iiit!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas. Zuko could sigh many times just at the mere thought of it. He wasn’t a big fan. Too many people, too many events, too many excuses to have to see everyone and give them presents. </p><p><em>Presents</em>. At least this year’s Christmas had to be better. He and his husband Sokka had chosen for a private setting on Ember Island. Sokka, a family man, was fine with spending the holiday with Zuko alone this time, for which Zuko was very grateful. </p><p>As much as he enjoyed everyone’s company, it was not necessarily <em>relaxing </em>to be with Sokka’s family, hear constantly of Avatar Aang and Katara’s adventures, have their father question him about his Firelord duties, and on top of that, be forced to give all of them a present. Last year was the absolute worst, when Aang had brought up the idea of making a poem for each other as well. Bluh. </p><p>Zuko had been so bad and humiliated afterwards that Sokka had kissed his cheek fondly and said, “Next year, it will be just you and me. M’kay?” Zuko hadn’t forgotten those words. Of course he hadn’t. </p><p>So yes, right now he was with Sokka, just the two of them, at their cozy house on Ember Island which they had restored a while ago, specially for this occasion. Sokka had now decorated it with the goofiest Christmas decorations, and Zuko couldn’t get the smile off his face no matter how hard he tried. Just watching Sokka get into it so much, it was lovely. </p><p>At this moment he was busy decorating the Christmas tree. He was wearing those awfully ugly socks Zuko had given him three Christmases ago, which had cute baby saber-tooth moose lions embroidered on them as a reference to Sokka’s buddy Foo Foo Cuddlypoops. Zuko had loved that story, and loved to tease him about it. </p><p>As much as Sokka loved the gift, in the end it was pretty embarrassing when it appeared that Aang had gotten Katara a precious valuable necklace from the Northern Water Tribe, and Sokka’s gift to Zuko himself was a little sculpture he had crafted by himself; the Firelord and his husband. Zuko had to admit, he could have laughed at the silly sculpture but he didn't. It was crafted with precision that was rather surprising, and Zuko and Sokka's faces had turned out quite detailed too. </p><p>“It’s us!” Sokka had chirped merrily when he gave it to him. Yeah, to think that Zuko’s gift to him was just... socks. Cute socks, but they were just socks. The Christmas after that, Zuko had sought advice and came home with a book. It was not only a bad choice, this gift, it had also been badly hidden.</p><p>So when Sokka asked why they had two of the same copies of Tales of Earth and Cabbages in their possession, Zuko had almost exploded in embarrassment. Toph had said Sokka enjoyed the book when he asked her for advice about his lover’s interests. How stupid could he be to think he should buy it for him then? If Toph said he enjoyed a certain book, most certainly he already had it! Ugh. He was the damn Firelord! Couldn’t he fix a nice Christmas present at least once? </p><p>It was already hard enough having to provide Sokka’s birthday gifts and anniversary gifts every year because Zuko <em>wanted </em>to spoil him rotten. Well, Christmas was at the end of the year so by then his gift-giving was at its absolute worst. </p><p>Last year’s Fire Nation belt he had bought for him was also a bad choice - it appeared to be a teenager size, not for a grown man. Zuko had just not noticed. Sokka was now sometimes wearing it as some random necklace, of course he loved it and when Zuko offered to burn it and get him something else, he swore he would treasure it since it was a gift that was chosen by Zuko.</p><p>Yeah, that was the problem... So this time, Zuko was sure not to mess up. He had asked every living soul for advice. Uncle Iroh, Toph, Katara, Aang, Hakoda, Suki, a few random merchants on the streets and even his father in jail. </p><p>This year he couldn’t fail. He had gotten Sokka a perfect, personalized and royal-looking hairpin. It was crafted at a specialty store in the Fire Nation and Zuko couldn’t stop staring at it, so he had to hide it in a really good place so he wouldn’t get caught with it. Not this time. </p><p>He couldn’t wait to see Sokka wear it. It almost felt as if this hairpin would bind him to him in a stronger way than a wedding ring ever could. The beautiful golden pin was decorated with the symbols of both of their nations. Water and fire united. Zuko thought it had a deep meaning, looked pretty, was useful, and unique. For the first time, he was confident he had arranged a successful Christmas gift.</p><p>“What are you smirking about?” Zuko hadn’t even noticed he was smirking, and he looked at Sokka who was glancing at him with a charming smile on his face.</p><p>“Nothing,” Zuko said. Sokka had finished decorating the tree, and he stepped back, looking satisfied. “Looks good eh?” he said proudly.</p><p>“Looks good,” Zuko said, and he kissed Sokka’s cheek fondly to support his compliment. Sokka made a purring noise, turned around and kissed him on the lips.</p><p>“No but seriously, what’s with that look on your face?” he asked. Zuko tried to look nonchalant.</p><p>“Really, it’s nothing.” Sokka raised his eyebrows, crossed his arms, and his foot did the tap-tap thing that always made Zuko want to giggle, especially now that Sokka was wearing the Foo Foo Cuddlypoops socks. </p><p>“Fine then. I was just thinking that I really got you a nice Christmas gift this time,” Zuko said. Sokka immediately looked excited.</p><p>“I’m so curious! Can I get a hint? I’m surprised I didn’t find anything yet, and I gotta admit, I did go through your stuff earlier,” he teased, probing Zuko with his elbow. Of course he hadn’t. The pin was small, and Zuko had hidden it so well because it needed to be hidden from Sokka and from himself. So he wouldn’t keep staring at the pretty pin all the time. </p><p>“Haha, no. You won’t find it. Christmas Eve is still two days away, be patient,” Zuko said. Sokka made a funny noise. “Aw come on! Just oooone tiny hint? I already told you a hint about my present this morning!” Sokka whined.</p><p>“You did, but I never asked,” was Zuko’s cocky reply.</p><p>“Wah! Is it something I can wear? Something I can eat? Something I can... I don’t know. <em>Play</em>?” Sokka was hopping around Zuko like an overly excited Jackalope, but Zuko wasn’t going to tell him anything. </p><p>“You are no fun!” Sokka said, pouting when Zuko turned away from him again. Chuckling, Zuko went to make some tea.</p><p>“Sorry Sokka, I really am not giving you any hints. Tea?” </p><p>Sokka didn’t look like he was in for some tea. “You will tell me,” he said, suddenly sounding super confident. Zuko laughed this time.</p><p>“How’s that so?” he asked. </p><p>“I will make you.” Oh. Zuko felt something flutter in his stomach and chest. He hoped he had mistaken it and Sokka was not talking about tickling the secret out of him but - shit. Sokka definitely stood in position for a tickle attack, bent through his knees as if he was ready to run and his hands had formed claws with wiggling fingers.</p><p>“No you don’t,” Zuko said, and though he sounded calm, he was walking away really fast now. “Come here!” Sokka chased after him, and Zuko started to walk faster until he was forced to run as well.</p><p>“Sokka! Don’t be like this!” Zuko said. They foolishly circled around the tree, and then other parts of the house became part of their playing field. </p><p>“Tell me one hint and I may not have to!” Sokka chirped.</p><p>“Never!” Zuko was just as persistent and stubborn.</p><p>“Then have it your way!” The thought that Sokka was about to tickle him was enough to make Zuko wobbly and flustered. He didn’t hold on for long, so when Zuko thought to retreat to the bedroom, he had walked himself in an obvious trap. Sokka tackled him down onto their bed, and his hands immediately aimed for his stomach - but, Zuko blocked him.</p><p>“No, Sokka,” he warned, his arms folding over his stomach. “Yes, Sokka,” Sokka said teasingly, and he aimed for Zuko’s sides. Zuko again dodged. He had lived long enough with Sokka the Tickle Monster to know how to dodge, but knew it was just a temporary delay of his doom.</p><p>“Look at you dancing~!” Zuko teased, his fingers flying over Zuko’s body without really touching him yet. Just making him dance and squirm, his arms covering any spot Sokka seemed to want to tickle. </p><p>“Ready now? Give me a hint, or I tickle you to death, no matter how much you think you can dance your way out of this,” Sokka said confidently.</p><p>“Can’t we do something else?” Zuko argued. Sokka put on a thinking-face for one moment. He then replied, “Nope!” </p><p>“AHAHa-Sokkahaha! Nohoho I w-wohohon’t tehehell!” Zuko cried out when Sokka quit playing around and finally went for the kill. With one hand he took one of Zuko’s hands and pinned it beside his head. With the other he clawed at his exposed ribs, making Zuko laugh loudly in an instant. </p><p>“SAHAa-gahaha!” he cackled. At least there were no concerns like often when he was tickled like this. No one around. No one who could hear him. It was just them, so at least Zuko could only worry about his stamina and ticklishness.</p><p>“Come to think of it, been at least a few days since I tickled you good! Say, give me a hint or don’t, I will tickle you to death anyway.” Sokka winked, and Zuko felt his cheeks heat up as if he was still a teenager in his early crush-stage. Sokka still had this effect on him.</p><p>“Shuhuht ahah- nonono waaai-<em>Sokka</em>!” Zuko warned through hysterical giggles when Sokka caught his other hand that had been swatting at him in vain. Catching it in one hand together with his other, he pinned both Zuko’s arms above his head.</p><p>Blushing, Zuko admired his husband’s strength like always. Or well, he admired it in his thoughts, while laughing his head off.</p><p>"Eeehehee you sillehehe!” Zuko howled when Sokka lifted his comfy Christmas sweater (Sokka’s Christmas gift to him of a few years ago) and shoved his head under the fabric. Under there, Sokka’s lips found Zuko’s bare tummy and started to blow raspberries. </p><p>“AAHha! Sokkahaha waaahait!” Sokka continued to blow raspberry after raspberry. Then, releasing Zuko’s arms, both Sokka’s hands went down as well and pinched at both his hips. Zuko bucked his lower body, more cackles flowing out of him. Such royalty. </p><p>“HEheh nohoho! Not thahahat!” he whined, knowing Sokka would never stop from weak pleas like this.</p><p>“Oooone hint? Just one?” Sokka asked with his lips against Zuko’s bare stomach. Even the talking tickled, and Zuko giggled uncontrollably, his body squirming under Sokka’s weight.</p><p>“Nohoho! Y-you get none!” he giggled stubbornly. He felt Sokka laugh against his skin. “Then have it your way!” </p><p>Sokka’s fingers that had been tickling Zuko’s hips now made their way under his sweater as well, and there they scribbled without mercy, turning Zuko into his instrument that would let out the squeakiest melodies in response to the different touches.</p><p>“HAAHah- Sokka! Ahahaha, no- alright! Ahaahalright!” he howled when Sokka had been digging into his sides and stomach for longer than he should be able to handle. He wheezed. “I g-give!” </p><p>Too early. Zuko had not run out of stamina, but he did think there could be better ways to spend these pre-Christmas days. They had a lot of plans, such as a stroll on the beach, make a campfire, catch and cook some fish, and enjoy late night fireworks.</p><p>Yes, much better things to do.</p><p>“I give!” Zuko gasped. Sokka looked triumphant. “You do? Aww!” He crawled up, cupped Zuko’s cheeks and kissed him. The smug bastard. Zuko couldn’t help but giggle as they kissed.</p><p>For a moment the kiss turned a little more sensual, their bodies rubbing against each other and their tongues playing around the familiar territory. </p><p>“Heh. So, what’s the hint?” Sokka finally asked when they broke apart for air. Zuko panted for a moment, smiling involuntarily still as result from the tickling.</p><p>“It’s.. It’s something you.... something you can wear,” he finally said. Sokka blinked. </p><p>“That’s all?” he asked. </p><p>“It is a hint. Even one of your own examples,” Zuko said. Sokka laughed. </p><p>“It was a bad example. Give me a better hint. Where can I wear it?” he asked. Zuko smirked.</p><p>“Not giving you another one,” he said.</p><p>“Aw come on! You know I can make you spill it!” Sokka warned, raising his hands again with wiggling fingers, but this time Zuko caught both of them and he flipped a squeaking Sokka under him. He then kissed him some more. Distracted, Sokka let out a cute little moan and allowed Zuko to kiss him until he could barely breathe.</p><p>“W-weren’t you gonna give me another hint?” Sokka asked with the cutest pout when they paused their kiss after a hot make-out session. Zuko smiled against his lips.</p><p>“Hmm...nah.” His hands that had ended up positioned under Sokka’s sweater during their moment of intimacy, they curled their fingers against Sokka’s very own ticklish torso, making him bark out a hilarious laugh.</p><p>“HEHey! I was tickling you - hehehey Zukohahaha no not thehehere eeeeehp!” Sokka arched his back as Zuko’s warm fingers quickly found their way into his armpits.</p><p>“Hmm, and now I’m tickling you,” he said fondly. Just like that, he stretched their intimate moment full of laughs and kisses a little longer. </p><p>Sokka had to be tickled long enough for him to shut up about his demands for hints about the Christmas gift. Which he did, for a while. Later that night, they walked on the beach holding hands, and exchanging kisses. </p><p>“I’m glad we came here. We should come here during winter more often,” Sokka said. Zuko smiled. “I know. We should.” He looked at Sokka’s tiny ponytail and just imagined what he would look like wearing the pin. His chest felt warm at the mere thought and excitement. </p><p>“What are you smirking about?” Sokka asked. The question was asked for the second time that day. </p><p>“Was I smirking? Hm, no. Just...” </p><p>“You were thinking about my gift again weren’t you?!” </p><p>“I really wasn’t.” </p><p>Ah, Sokka’s playful mood returned. Looked like Zuko was going to live with this little demanding Tickle Monster until the moment he could give the gift, buuut, that was alright. That was totally alright. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>